wrestling_section_impactfandomcom-20200215-history
WS Impact
Welcome to "Wrestling Section Impact" WS Impact is a current E-Federation created by Raj 'the King' Singh and Nexus in Febuary 2013. This E-Federation has three respectfull brands; Raw, Smackdown and WSI Supershow, the two owners of which are infact the General Manager for these shows, and the role of the General Manager is to create a show at least once a week and they are to be voted on by all the roster, the wrestlers with the highest number of votes are going to be the winners. Raj Singh is the General Manager for WSI Supershow, Nexus is the General Manager for Smackdown, and both are the General Managers for Raw. WS Impact, like the other E-Federations is closeley related to what is known as the 'WS' of Yahoo! Answers, WS - Wrestling Section is where E-Feds had traditionally kicked off in September 2011. WS of Yahoo! Answers is considered as the true father and grand father of all other E-Feds, however WS Impact and WSE both originate from the WS itself so there for are the sons of WS and brothers to eachother, then these two federations are the fathers to the grand children on WS, EFW, OLW, D.A.B, WTI. The internet trolls of Yahoo! Answers has snitched on the E-Fed owners considering they had begun to use Yahoo! Answers differently to its main purpose so therefor the current feds had to be closed down, when oneday Wikia was discovered and the feds had been moved here on Wikia, Wikia the second official origination home of E-Feds. WS Impact has become a very much original and true E-Fed, one very much worthy and suited of the title 'E-Federation'. WS Impact is really good however yet is to still develop so stick around becuase WS Impact is heading for an immense adventure was we face one on one against our blood brother WSE. So get ready to rumble, because this is WS IMPACT ! ! ! Raj Singh's Announcement Welcome to the one and only WS Impact! WS Impact is the top company for absolute brutal wrestling along side our blood brother federation WSE; we had made our way to the top by battling against other wrestling companies but all have fallen to the greatness of this one. We here in WS Impact have a rather remarkable reputation for being the best by beating the rest, we have the most hustle, loyalty and respect because we didn't come running arrogantly to straight away be at the No. #1, we had to train for many years, we had to practise and form new stratergies or winning, there was alot of complexity that went into our position at the top of the world and we will not let any newbie just rip it away from us, people from all across the globe have the oppertunity to join us so feel free however only a small fraction of you lot will be accepted becuase when we see someone with potential and skill, we know exactly how they role the dice, so embrace for the Wrestling Section Impact ! kind regards, Raj 'the King' Singh Nexus' Announcement